


an ocean of feelings

by honeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Karasuno Family, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, suga’s mom instincts, they’re both oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: the karasuno volleyball club take a trip to the beach and suga figures out his feelings for daichi
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	an ocean of feelings

The bus came to a complete stop. Inside it was silent since the boys who were once sleeping were gazing out the windows to stare at the beautiful blue ocean ahead of them. Tanaka let out an excited whoop along with Noya. 

“Let’s set some ground rules,” Coach Ukai began at the front of the bus, looking at every athlete. “Throw away your trash and don’t be stupid and go into the ocean if you can’t swim. Thank you and have fun.” He exited the bus. 

The boys were chatting loudly and excitedly as they stepped out the bus. Hinata and Kageyama were ready to undress into their swim shorts and race to the ocean but Suga, being the lovely team vice captain he is, did a headcount before they could do whatever it is they wanted to do. 

“Okay, everyone’s here. Please be safe, I don’t want Ukai and the school to get sued from one of your guys’ deaths.” Suga sighed softly and smiled warmly at the boys in front of him. “Especially Hinata and Kageyama. Don’t try to drown each other.” 

The duo hummed in agreement then ran off, making their way to the ocean, undressing as they did so. 

Tanaka and Noya headed toward the volleyball net that was already set up. Asahi took out a ball from his bag and followed suit along with the rest of the boys that were left behind and the two only girls. 

Daichi came up behind Suga and placed a hand on his shoulder. Suga flinched from the unexpected touch and turned to look at the boy behind him. 

“Don’t worry so much, they’re going to be fine.” He reassured him and placed a hand on the clipboard that Suga was holding and took it away from him. “Go have fun, mom.” 

Suga laughed and nodded, “Fine fine.” 

“And take off your jacket, it’s like four hundred degrees.” He said and Suga took a look a him. Daichi was appropriately dressed for the beach and Suga felt way overdressed and hot. 

He took of his pants right then and there since he already had his shorts under them and took off his jacket, leaving on his undershirt like Daichi. He stuffed his clothes and shoes in his bag and set it in the sand after he had already set up his umbrella and towel. 

Daichi was already off playing volleyball with the boys, leaving Suga alone. Suga picked up and folded Hinata’s and Kageyama’s clothes that were on the sand when they raced to the ocean. He put them in a neat pile on top of his own bag and watched everyone play around and also kept an eye on Hinata and Kageyama who were playfully splashing around. 

He was surprised they weren’t playing volleyball with the others. He looked around again. Ukai and Takeda were nowhere to be seen which Suga found odd but that’s how those two men were. 

Suga then started to worry about everyone, wondering if they put on their sunscreen. Suga smiled to himself, he’s always worrying about everyone and doesn’t worry about himself enough. He really is a mom, Daichi is right. 

Suga sat on his towel and watched the game. Hinata and Kageyama joined. They were drenched and Suga found it funny how Hinata’s wild hair was finally tame and dripping with water making him look like a wet dog. 

Suga had always admired Hinata’s and Kageyama’s relationship. They weren’t in a romantic one, though Suga was sure it would probably evolve into one since he’s seen the way Kageyama looks at Hinata. Of course, he won’t say anything. Their relationship reminds him of his and Daichi’s.

Suga had always admired Daichi, ever since they had met. He remembers everything from when they did. They were first years in big gym on the same side of the net that was in front of them, facing big third years and ready to conquer. They worked well as a team then and now. After their first game together, they hung out more and more and soon, Suga caught feelings. 

Those feelings never faded, instead, they blossomed into something bigger from his first year. The butterflies in his stomach only multiplied and the beat of his heart only increased. Sometimes he and Daichi would have sleepovers during his first and second years of school and he would have the overwhelming feeling to climb into bed with Daichi. During the day, his thoughts would be plagued with Daichi. Daichi was all he could think about. And he can’t stop thinking about him. 

Even at this current moment, Suga is thinking about him and looking at him play. His eyes burned and his nose tingled. His love for Daichi made him want to cry because he knew Daichi doesn’t return those feelings. Suga let out a sigh and gazed down at the gap between his legs when he sat cross legged. He played with the hem of his shirt. 

Suga wanted to move on; move on from the boy that doesn’t like him back, but he never could. The fire inside him only grew to the point where it’s unable to be put out. 

He felt like a fool. He really did. 

It wasn’t the first time he felt this way about something. He liked another boy during his middle school years and he confessed but the other boy didn’t feel the same. Instead, the boy he liked called him weird and began to avoid him. 

Suga doesn’t want to risk it again. Daichi means too much for him to lose him over his silly feelings. 

“Join us.” 

Speak of the devil. Suga looked up. Daichi was dripping with sweat. Suga wanted to look at his bare chest but he kept his eyes focused on his big brown eyes. 

“What?” Suga asked dumbly. 

“Join us,” He repeated. “You know for volleyball? You know what that is right?” 

Suga laughed, “Yes I do. But don’t you have Kageyama?”

Daichi nodded, “We do. But you look lonely and bored.” 

“I’m fine, keep playing. Kageyama needs the practice anyway, go back to playing, I have mom duties to tend to.” Suga replied and gave him a smile. Daichi returned one then ruffled Suga’s silver hair like he always does then ran back to the team. 

It was like this for hours, of course breaks were taken but the boys were eager to play again. Soon, they stopped playing all together and everyone disbanded to do their own thing. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were having a sandcastle competition with Hinata and Noya, Asahi was in the water with Tanaka and the rest of the boys. Kiyoko and Yachi were tanning silently as they listened to music. 

Daichi on the other hand was sitting and chatting with Kageyama. Suga could almost laugh at the sight of them because they looked like father and son. 

Suga plugged in his earphones and started his music playlist and laid down on his towel under the umbrella and closed his eyes with his hands on his chest which was now bare since his shirt became too hot for him to wear. He took deep breaths in and out. 

A body laid down next to him and took one of his earphones out and wore it. 

“What are you listening to?” Daichi asked, turning his head to look at Suga. 

Suga turned his head to look at him back. 

“A good song.” He replied. Daichi laughed.

”Haha, you’re so funny.” Daichi said sarcastically and listened to the song that was playing. 

Suga felt warm and it wasn’t because of the sun. His ears and cheeks burned. His hand tingled from wanting to reach out and hold Daichi’s. 

Daichi was silent as they listened to music together side by side. When the song finished he spoke again. 

“Let’s go into the water. It feels good and I know you feel hot and sticky right now.” Daichi suggested and took the earphone out from his ear and out from Suga’s too and pulled him up by his hands. 

Suga burned even more from that.

Then they were walking side by side on the hot sand, making their way toward the blue sea. The water lapped at his ankles, making him flinch at the coldness of it then continued to walk further into it with Daichi until his body was fully submerged into the water. 

Daichi was first to splash him. Obviously, Suga can’t go down without a fight. A splashing war began between them then a larger one broke out once their teammates saw them in the water and wanted in on the action. 

Suga felt free and happy. He didn’t feel the crushing weight of his unrequited love, but pure happiness. 

Tanaka began to splash water his way and Suga splashed him back and suddenly there were arms around him, holding him tightly. Daichi held a tight grasp around him. 

“Tanaka, now!” 

Water was wetting his face and chest as Tanaka sprayed water his way. 

“Since when were there teams? I feel so betrayed.” Suga said once the splashing was over. 

“Since right now.” Daichi replied.

They continued to play until they got tired. The team rested until the sky became dark and freckled with stars. A fire was being set up by the team captain, Suga and Asahi since Ukai and Takeda came back with marshmallows and other treats. 

Once a fire was burning, everyone was gathered around it and roasting their marshmallows for s’mores. The team was chatting loudly among themselves. They had all dressed into something warm since a soft wind began to blow. 

Suga bit into his warm s’more and savored it. He hasn’t had one in so long. 

“Suga.” Daichi called softly. Suga turned his head to look at him. Daichi smiled and wiped off a crumb from Suga’s lip. The silver haired boy was breathless. “Can I talk to you? Alone?” 

Suga’s heart started to race. His head began to fill with worry. He nodded. 

With his s’more in hand, he and Daichi walked away from their team and to the shoreline. 

“Sorry I had to drag you away from everyone.” Daichi said sheepishly. Suga shook his head. 

“No, it’s fine. Must be important.” Suga replied and continued to eat his s’more to prevent himself from talking too much. 

The wind blew again and the water wet their feet. Daichi nodded. 

“Yeah, it is important.” 

Suga’s mind was blank. 

“Do you want some?” He held up his s’more stupidly in front of Daichi’s face. 

Daichi smiled and chuckled softly, “No thank you, I’m good.”

Suga nodded and ate the rest of it, completely unaware that Daichi was watching him as he did. 

“So,” Suga wiped his mouth with his arm. “What did you want to say?”

Daichi looked worried, Suga realized. His eyebrows were furrowed together, his eyes were looking down and his jaw was clenched. Suga frowned, he hated seeing Daichi so worried. He placed a hand on his back and rubbed it gently in an attempt to calm him. 

“I like you, Suga. I have for a long time.”

Suga stopped in his tracks. He was speechless and breathless once again. 

Holy shit. Daichi likes him.

Daichi _likes_ him.

”What?” He asked dumbly.

Daichi stood in front of him. The moonlight that reflected from the water was in his eyes and in that moment he looked ethereal. 

“I like you,” He repeated. “Ever since we met in the school’s gym.” 

Suga couldn’t contain his smile because holy shit, the guy who he likes had just confessed his feelings. The same feelings Suga harbors. He couldn’t believe it.

”Daichi, I-“ He exhaled, “I like you too. For a long time also, god. I feel drunk from my feelings when you’re around me.” 

Daichi smiled so beautifully Suga wanted to cry. Suga pulled him into a hug. He shivered when Daichi’s arms snaked around his waist and held him close and when Daichi’s cold nose touched his neck. 

They embraced for a while to just feel their warm bodies against each other’s and love the closeness. Daichi’s hands began to rub at Suga’s back and finally, the tears spilled from Suga’s eyes because that simple act was so sweet that it made him emotional. 

Daichi pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“Don’t cry, silly.” Daichi said in a voice so soft and gentle that it made Suga’s heart ache. 

“I’m sorry,” Suga sniffled. “I’m just really happy right now.”

Daichi kissed his shoulder then pulled away from their warm embrace and cupped Suga’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Suga leaned into his touch. The warm of his palm felt nice against the cold wind. 

“Can I kiss you?” Daichi asked, his voice was shaky. 

Suga smiled and nodded. 

Finally, after years of waiting, Suga could finally kiss the boy he’s been crushing on. 

Daichi’s lips were soft and careful against his own. He tasted of s’mores and salt water. It was perfect. Suga was the first to pull away. He couldn’t stop smiling. His cheeks began to hurt. He leaned against Daichi’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath and stop crying. The boy in front of him kissed his head and shoulder over and over again as he rubbed his back. 

Daichi was so caring and sweet to Suga. He always was. He was never this sweet to other people, only exclusively to him. And Suga never knew why until now. 

Suga faced him again and Daichi wiped his tears and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Let’s get back into the others.” He whispered and Suga agreed. 

They walked back hand in hand and they were met with their team’s relieved faces.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 2 am i really hope there are no typos lol


End file.
